


My hands are a little occupied at the moment

by cakeh8er (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation kink, I’m too gay to write “vagina” without cringing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, it’s me i’m the one with the hand kink, mostly just the author talking about nagito’s hands, the fluff is mostly the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cakeh8er
Summary: Hajime can’t sleep, so he visits Nagito.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	My hands are a little occupied at the moment

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me 🤠 thought i’d take a break from the kiribaku with some komahina!! i just started goodbye despair so i’m not incredibly educated on Nagito’s personality halfway through chapter three,, and tbh i didn’t really like him until chapter three... anywhoo i use fab language for Hajimeme’s genitals and chest so if that bothers you i wouldn’t recommend reading! as a trans guy i’m pretty comfortable with whatever words someone wants to use for me,,, i never rlly use the c or v words bc they’re just not aesthetically pleasing <\\\3. also there isn’t time for hajime and nagito to set boundaries before they got all horny and jumped each other so mr komaeda touches hinata’s chest a lot,,, which i feel should be mentioned lol. ok i need to shut up so you can read it lmao

Hajime groaned, finally getting out of bed and slipping on his shoes. It was late enough at night he didn’t really need to put on any pants, so he opened the door to his cottage and walked out into the brisk midnight air. He had been having trouble sleeping tonight, now more than ever, after Teruteru and Byakuya... died. 

Hajime shook his head. That’s... not what he was worried about. It was Nagito. Was the nagito at the trial the real him? Or was the Nagito beforehand the real one? Hajime didn’t know. He knew he was scared, though. Nagito was one of the only decent people on this island he could hold a conversation with. Until the trial, at least. Of course, Hajime still had Kazuichi, but talking to Nagito was different. Like... scratching an itch. 

Hajime knew he liked Nagito. It was obvious. Obvious to Hajime, of course. Nagito refused to believe  anyone  liked him. Technically, Nagito wasn’t wrong, because most everyone except Hajime disliked him or at least didn’t bother to talk to him. It was almost insulting, really, how everyone on the island avoided him like the plague. Almost.

Hajime shivered as he reached his destination. The old building where Byakuya was killed. Where nagito was. Probably sleeping, based on the time. Hajime had visiting him the previous morning, bringing breakfast, and he had been chained up in the dining hall. Hajime held back a yawn, and pulled the door open as quietly as he could and tip-toed in.

-

It was dark and dusty in the old building. The air was stale, and Hajime felt his way around blindly until he found the door to the dining room, fumbling around. He inhaled slowly, preparing for what was inside. Nagito. Nagito was in there. He was going to talk to him. And.... why was he here? What was he trying to accomplish? Sleep? Most likely he’d only go back to his cottage with a million new questions if he spoke to Nagito. He was looking for... closure. Yeah.

Hajime pulled open the doors quietly and slipped in.

It was dark in the dining hall, and he could make out a few tables pushed to the back of the room. From the light coming from the AC unit, he could see a human-shaped lump, most likely Nagito. There were tablecloths messily draped over him to keep him warm, yet Hajime could still see his body shiver slightly. He... felt bad for Nagito.

“Hello? Who’s that? Have you come to kill me?” Nagito whispered, sounding tired and fed-up. “No, Nagito,” Hajime whispered, walking over to the boy laying down and sitting across from him. The wall was cold and hard, and Hajime felt even worse for Nagito, whose bony body fit uncomfortably on top of the floorboards.

“Oh, Hajime!” Nagito whispered back, suddenly enthusiastic. He scooted himself closer to the other boy, leaning up against the wall next to him. Their thighs pressed together, Nagito’s cold and thin against Hajime. “What brings you to a filthy place like this?” Nagito asked in his usual manner, chains rattling behind him. “I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you up, Nagito?” Hajime asked, looking over at the other boy. “It’s so kind of you to ask scum like me things like that... no, I couldn’t sleep either.”

Hajime frowned. Nagito wasn’t scum. Or trash, or ugly, or any of the other things he called himself. He might be crazy, and weird, and (maybe?) have rabies, but he was still Nagito. The kind, beautiful boy he had a crush on. “Nagito, you look nice in the dark,” Hajime whispered, staring at the other boy, head tilted. “You’re too kind to me, Hajime. You look better than me, day and night, around the clock,” Nagito praised, smiling. Hajime blushed. That wasn’t something he heard often.

“Hajime... could you... help me with something?” Nagito whispered, looking up at the other boy. “Uh... sure?” Hajime answered, unsure. The white haired boy looked away, and he could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. “I know you’ll surely decline, since someone as pure and wonderful as you wouldn’t dare do something like this with me. It’s quite disgusting, really-“ Nagito went on, seemingly blushing more and more. “Nagito, spit it out,” Hajime muttered, poking his friend in the arm. Friend. They were friends.

Nagito nodded, and gulped. “Could you... give me a hand? Mine are preoccupied,” he muttered, spreading his legs. Hajime went red. Nagito’s cock was hard, and by the looks of it, had been for a while. Nagito was asking Hajime to jerk him off. There was no other explanation. 

Hajime thought about it. He could leave Nagito here by himself, and neither of them would probably fall asleep for a while. He could unchain Nagito and send him to the bathroom, but Hajime probably wouldn’t sleep after that and Nagito was sure to cause trouble. Or Hajime could jerk nagito off and hope he didn’t notice when he would probably start leaking through his boxers. Hajime groaned. There was no right choice. The one with the safest outcome, pleasing Nagito, would be the most stressful, but getting no sleep would be frustrating and Nagito causing trouble was far from safe. 

“Um. Okay,” Hajime muttered, looking at his feet. Nagito looked up at him suddenly. “Really? You’d touch something as disgusting as me? Hajime, you really shouldn’t taint yourself like that-“ 

“Nagito, shut up.”

Nagito only moaned quietly in response. Hajime would be lying if he said he didn’t expect that. He leaned forward unsurely, knees falling on either side of Nagito’s hips. A hand was planted next to the boy’s ear, and Hajime guided to other to rest on his erection. This was it. No going back.

Hajime began to palm Nagito gently through his pants, and immediately the latter tensed up, letting out a sigh or pleasure. Hajime continued with this until Nagito whined for him to keep going. He wanted to finish this quickly, after all. He quickly began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them to Nagito’s feet where they caught against the chains. Nagito had already leaked through his boxers a bit, the fabric wet where the tip of his cock lay beneath it. 

“Nagito, are you sure about this..?” Hajime asked, looking down at the flustered boy. Nagito nodded, adam’s apple bobbing. Hajime nodded, pulling down the hem of the latter’s boxers. He was decently sized, maybe a little above average, though his cock was longer rather than thicker. Hajime swallowed the bit of saliva in his mouth, wrapping a hand around his friend’s pink, wet cock. Nagito let out a shaky moan as he began to pump him faster, shivering lightly. “H-hajime-!” Nagito moaned, hips twitching up into his warm, calloused hand. Hajime could feel his boxers dampening, shifting where he pinned the latter to the floor. 

“Hajime, w-will you... will you-“ Nagito stuttered, panting hard as his cock was pumped harder. “Spit it out, Nagito,” Hajime groaned, poking his friend’s pale thigh with irritation. “Ah, well I’m sure you’d be disgusted beyond belief... after all, you’re-“ Hajime whined angrily, reaching down to pull at the latter’s stark-white hair. “Just shut up and ask me. It can’t be that bad,” Hajime forced out, ignoring the blissed out expression nagito made when he yanked his hair.

“Hajime, spit on me,” Nagito panted out, eyes half-lidded and expression positively  lewd.  Okay, yeah, that was pretty bad. Hajime thought about it. It was pretty gross, but it wouldn’t really have any other consequences concerning himself. If anything, he was worried he’d get caught up and go too far. Nagito had asked a lot of him tonight, but Hajime felt obligated to appease his requests. To put his mind at ease. Not because he wanted them just as much as nagito. 

“Open your mouth,” Hajime demanded, trying to deadpan as much as possible. He held back a moan as Komaeda stretched his lips open, saliva stretching between his straight, blanched teeth. Hajime collected moisture in his own mouth, bringing it to his lips before leaning forward to spit into Nagito’s open mouth.

His reaction was immediate. Nagito moaned hard, breathing uneven and head as he arched hips. “H-hajime! Oh, Hajime, do it again, please,” Nagito shuddered, eyes rolling back slightly. The other boy hesitated, swallowing. “Please, please, I’m begging you-“ Hajime shuddered, face contorting with disgust. Not infatuation, or arousal,  disgust. Definitely.  “You’re so gross. Begging for me to spit on you. You’re such a whore, Komaeda,” Nagito shuddered, back arching in a beautiful bow. Hajime spat on him, the glob of saliva landing on the latter’s cheek, which he licked up happily. 

Fuck, Hajime wanted to kiss him so bad. So he did. Hajime pressed his full lips against Nagito’s dry ones, licking into it to taste himself. Cautiously, he lowered his hip’s to meet the latter’s, grinding his clothed pelvis into the latter’s hard cock. Nagito moaned shamelessly into the kiss, making Hajime scrunch his nose in an effort to stifle his own. “Hajime?” Nagito whispered, tugging at his friend’s shirt. “Yeah?” he responded, wiping saliva from his lips. “How come you aren’t hard...?” Nagito reached a hand down to palm his crotch, making Hajime moan quietly.

“Nagito... are you stupid?” Hajime asked, smiling a little bit at his friend‘s lack of insight. He only looked up in confusion. Hajime reached down, pulling his shirt off. Immediately, Nagito blushed, hands rustling at the chains. “C-can you unchain me? So I can touch you?” He murmured, eyes wide and sparkling. Hajime was unsure. In a position like this, Nagito couldn’t go anywhere, but it was risky. As usual, his hormones chose instead of his brain. Hajime nodded, untying Nagito’s wrists. He rubbed them lightly, massaging the pink wrings around them before reaching out with his cold, slim fingers to run themalong his belly.

They came to a halt on the edge of Hajime’s binder, pushing underneath slightly before looking up at him. “C-can I take it off? And touch them?” He asked, face blank and pink. Hajime scrunched his nose again, nodding. Nagito immediately unclasped the hooks at the side, pulling the binder over Hajime’s head. He hesitated before caressing his partner(?)’s breast with cold, long fingers. Hajime shivered, moaning quietly. The other boy took this as a sign to continue, taking his chest into both hands, groping them eagerly. 

Hajime groaned, gripping at Nagito’s shoulders as he toyed with his nipples. The latter only hummed, smilingage leaned forward, taking a breast into his mouth, playing with the other in his hand. “A-ah! Nagito!” Hajime moaned loudly, gripping the other boy’s shoulders harder, rutting his hips softly against Nagito’s thigh. He sucked lightly on Hajime’s nipple, grinding his hard cock against his stomach. “F-fuck,” Hajime whimpered, a tear of pleasure falling down his cheek. 

Nagito’s cold hand slipped down Hajime’s side again, unzipping his trousers to stick a hand down his boxers sneakily. Hajime gasped, rutting into his friend’s hand, chest pushing against his face. A cold finger slipped between his folds, pushing into his loose, soaked hole. “Hajime,” Nagito whispered, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to his breast. “Do I really get you this wet?” Hajime went red, stiffing up. His clit throbbed, and he shoved his face into Nagito’s neck in response. 

The finger inside him began moving, probing for that sweet spot inside him. Hajime trembled in Nagito’s lap, feeling his friend’s hot mouth close around his dry, neglected breast. He bit his lip, holding in moans as tears of overstimulation wetted Nagito’s shirt. “Hajime, I want to hear you. You can’t sound as bad as me...” Nagito whispered, licking over his nipple. Hajime gasped, hand reaching to cup over his mouth in order to stifle his noises of pleasure. A cold thumb rubbed at Hajime’s clit, making him tremble and sob into his hand. “Nagito, I’m gonna come, fuck, Komaeda-“ Hajime whispered in a strained voice, rutting against Nagito’s palm. The other boy only continued, rubbing deep inside him. 

Hajime dug his fingers into Nagito’s shoulders, no longer holding back his moans as he orgasmed. He whimpered loudly, eyes rolling back, thighs trembling as Nagito worked him through. When he finally came down, Nagito was panting as well, his cum painting Hajime’s stomach. A string of saliva connected his mouth to Hajime’s breast, which he wiped off, looking up at his friend with a warm, happy smile. “Thanks, Hajime, I think I’ll be able to sleep better now. Would you like to join me?” Nagito whispered, rubbing his friend’s cheek.

Hajime nodded, awkwardly pulling himself away from the other boy and pulling off his pants. He pulled his shirt back on over his bare chest, lying down next to nagito on the cold wood floors, covered by only a few tablecloths. It was cold and uncomfortable, but Nagito was there, and Hajime fell asleep quickly.

Nagito might be a little weird, and have some strange hyperfixiations, but he was still the boy Hajime loved.


End file.
